Evil Dastardly Demon Dog Creature From Hell
by LuneDe
Summary: Dante just couldn't ignore an invitation to a party. So why does he drag Lady along? Vergil was invited to the party too so it seems, but where is he exactly? And what happens when the two happen to encounter a strange silvery white haired hellhound?
1. Prince's Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

------

"Was it really wise to come here?"

"C'mon Lady, lighten up!" replied a man with silvery white hair dressed in crimson. He was equipped with two guns, one was Ebony and the other Ivory. There was also a giant blade strapped on his back. He was talking to a woman with black hair and mismatched eyes. One was bluish green and the other reddish brown. "You know I can't get an invitation to a party and not accept it."

"Dante…" grumbled Lady, crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"So which way it is to the party?" asked Dante, examining his surroundings.

"You tell me…" Lady muttered, rolling her eyes. "We're in _hell_. I'm surprised demons didn't come out and attempt to rip us to pieces yet…I think we should go back."

"You can't go. I don't want to be the only loser who goes to the party without a date."

Lady raised a rather bulky bazooka like object called Kalina-Ann that was held in her hands, aiming at Dante.

Dante laughed nervously, "What I meant to say was _business associate_…"

Lady lowered her weapon but not her guard, they continued walking. Strange glowing orbs peered out of the gloom of the darkness but did not threaten their safety.

'_My boots are definitely ruined_.' Lady thought in dismay, examining her blood drenched boots.

"This is probably a trap, you know." Lady said, trying to start a conversation again and break the awkward silence.

"Yet here we are…" Dante mirthlessly chuckled.

"Tell me, why are you really here?" asked Lady.

"We're not the only guests."

"Meaning?"

"Vergil was invited too."

Lady frowned, she remembered Vergil. He was the other son of Sparda, Dante's twin brother. The blue outfit wearing, katana wielding man she had mistaken as the murderer of her father, Arkham. Vergil didn't kill Arkham, it couldn't be since Lady killed Arkham herself to avenge her mother whom her father had sacrificed. Vergil couldn't be here though, he was off burning in hell the last time she had heard of him. Oh wait…needless to say the thought of him brought back unwelcome memories.

Dante turned around in alarm as he heard a noise. He prepared to blow the head off of… a hellhound puppy?

"Lady, behind you!" Dante fired a few rounds but the hellhound dodged them easily. The pup yelped in surprise, growling at Dante angrily.

Lady bent down to have a closer look, "What do we have here?"

The creature had silvery white fur and a blue collar decorated with an amulet around its neck. It also had ridiculously cute and round icy blue eyes and was about half the size of a wolf. It appeared threatening but somehow disarmingly puppy-like at the same time. When Lady tried to examine the amulet on the collar the hellhound barked, trying to snap at Lady's fingers when she reached for it. She stopped attempting to reach for the artifact. The puppy like creature changed its attitude suddenly, it rubbed against Lady's leg affectionately while growling softly.

"That's real cute…" scoffed Dante, getting out his blade, Rebellion.

"It's not cute…" Lady's voice began to soften, laced with honey. "…it's _adorable_!"

Lady laughed happily, scratching the hellhound behind its' ears. It growled softly in gratitude.

Dante raised Rebellion, "I still say we neuter it!"

The hellhound jumped out of harm's way easily, a guttural sound emitted from its throat that sounded akin to a laugh.

"Dante, don't murder him!" Lady yelled, trying to protect the silvery white haired hellhound puppy.

"Oh, so it's a 'him' now? What happened to 'it'?" asked Dante, reluctantly putting away Rebellion.

"I don't know. It just seems like a 'him' to me."

"How'd you figure that one out? Its sissy-ass movements suggest something else." said Dante, he was actually frustrated all his bullets missed. '_Hell, the thing prances around like a freaking ballerina_.' Dante thought.

"What should I name him?" Lady said, ignoring Dante.

"How 'bout 'Dangerous-Evil-Dastardly-Demon-Dog-Creature-From-Hell'?" Dante suggested sarcastically.

"I'll call him 'Prince'." said Lady.

"Would you like that, Prince?" asked Lady, scratching the hellhound under his muzzle. Prince growled in approval, and began tugging at Lady's sleeve.

"I think he wants us to follow him." said Lady. The two of them followed Prince, Dante was more hesitant. Dante constantly muttered under his breath, cursing Prince and talking about how it was a mistake to trust 'it.'

------

Author's Notes: Its been a while since I've seen Devil May Cry 3 so there may be some mistakes.

This is AU because I ignore character death. Basically the plot is Dante and Lady are invited to Hell for 'one hell of a party,' obviously it's highly suspected as a trap. Along the way they meet a hellhound that will serve as their guide. Can any one guess who 'Prince' is? It's pretty obvious. I thought the name was suiting.

The pairings are hopefully obvious enough.

**_Review please, feedback would be nice._**

I just decided to write this out because plot bunnies just won't leave me alone! This probably will be updated irregularly. I need to develop the plot a little more. My description skills also need a little work.


	2. Prince's Collar

Dante was not a happy camper, the amulet around his neck felt unusually warm. It seemed to vibrate with energy sometimes, especially when Prince was near. This did not happen often since Prince kept as far away from Dante as possible, and walked besides Lady, but it happened often enough to make Dante nervous. They continued to walk in silence, there was no noise except for the sound of two pairs of feet and four paws.

Dante stopped walking suddenly and pointed Rebellion at Prince.

"Lady, give me its collar." His voice was cold, commanding, different from his usual smart mouth tone of voice.

Lady stopped in her tracks, "Why do you-"

"Just give me the damn collar!" Dante repeated."Usually collars have names on them, right?"

Prince began to growl, it appeared he was going to put up a fight but instead he turned tail and ran. Prince was surprisingly swift and Dante and Lady had not expected this. They chased after Prince and managed to corner him until he escaped, jumping into a hole in the ground.

"I'll see you down the rabbit hole, Alice." Dante told Lady, jumping down the hole without even a second worth of hesitation. Lady simply sighed at Dante's brash behavior, nonetheless she followed behind.

------

Lady landed on her feet first, examining her surroundings while standing up to brush herself off. She was in a cave lined with dull brown crystals, traces of what was either blood or water trickled down from the ceiling. Lady suddenly spotted Prince, who had stopped running. He just stared at her, waiting for her to make the first move.

'_Where's Dante_?' thought Lady worriedly, '_He jumped in first so shouldn't he be here_?'

Lady got her answer.

Dante fell out from the hole in the ceiling that Lady had emerged from, and landed right on top of her!

Their noses touched and Dante had a sudden impulse to…try and not get his ass kicked.

Too late.

Lady heartlessly kicked Dante in the stomach to push him off. "Try that again and I'll aim LOWER!" She hissed threateningly.

Dante just laughed and was about to utter a retort until he noticed the look in her eyes. She was freaking serious!

Prince began to bark, perhaps to warn them of the ominous sound of fluttering wings fast approaching them.

Suddenly THEY appeared, an army of giant, hideous creatures resembling bats combined with wolves. There was also a trace of bees since the creatures also had stingers dripping with venom. Bloodshot eyes zoned in on their prey.

"What do you know? This place has a petting zoo!" Dante raised Rebellion and impaled the nearest demon, he kicked its bleeding corpse, sending it flying into another bat-like creature.

"Lady, wanna be my dance partner?"

"I usually go solo…" Lady shot three bullets into the wing of one of the creatures, which sent it spiraling into two others. "…but exceptions are made."

"I'll show you a few moves." Dante chuckled.

Lady was about to utter a retort until something caught her eye.

"Prince?" She slaughtered the demons obscuring her vision, trying to spot Prince. He leapt from creature to creature using his fangs and claws as weapons, soon his white fur became matted with blood.

Lady watched in wonder at Prince's abilities. His favorite moves were to aim for demon eyes, gauging them out to blind his enemies. Other times he yanked their ears, steering them like one would a car. It was all very amusing to watch, to the point Lady became too distracted and received a stinger to her arm. She removed the stinger as the rest of the demons were annihilated. Flinching in pain, lady tossed the stinger aside, her arm continued to bleed. "Not good. Blood will attract more…"

She gritted her teeth and tried to stop the bleeding.

Dante approached Lady, "Whoa there, back off _Princess_." Dante was talking to Prince who had reached Lady first in a couple of bounds and strides. Lady made a strange noise, a sound foreign to her since she didn't do it often.

Lady laughed.

She laughed because Prince was addressing to her wound, in his own way.

"That tickles…" Lady gasped as Prince licked her injury, lapping in her blood.

Dante tried to shoot Prince but missed again. Prince hid against Lady, using her as a shield. Dante didn't dare shoot again in case he should injure Lady by mistake.

"Don't shoot…" said Lady, trying to repress a shudder as Prince bit her arm, causing the blood to flow out more quickly. He stopped suddenly to spit out a portion of blood that came out purple, it was tainted with poison.

"Don't shoot?! What are you saying? It's freaking eating you!" Dante yelled angrily, worried about Lady's safety. Prince continued this process, licking the poison out of her system and then spiting it out. When he was satisfied with his work he backed away and attended to his own wounds. It even appeared he was trying to get blood out of his fur, which he paid the most attention to. If in a humanoid form it was most likely he was grooming his hair.

Lady examined her arm with wonder, Prince's saliva must have had healing properties for Lady's arm was completely healed. There was just a faint mark from where the stinger had penetrated her skin.

She tested the strength of her arm by patting Prince on the head, it was good as new. Prince flinched away from her touch and backed away snarling. After Lady lowered her hand he approached her again. Lady laughed again as Prince licked her face.

"That's enough." Dante grabbed Prince's collar and yanked him off Lady. "Keep your PAWS off her." Dante ignored Prince's yelping whimpers and continued to choke him by the collar. Dante examined Prince's collar, there was nothing too special about it at all. The amulet on it was just like the dull crystals adorning the cave they were in. Dante frowned, his own amulet had stopped reacting for quite a while now, ever since they entered the cave. Prince began to laugh, the same way he had laughed at Dante not long ago. There was short of soft echoing quality to it, easy on the ears but with a mocking tone to it. It ticked Dante off.

Lady took Prince back from Dante. She cradled Prince protectively in her arms, shielding him from harm. "There's nothing wrong with his collar…and you shouldn't harm him! It's because of him my arm's healed."

Prince stuck his tongue out at Dante, a movement that did not go ignored. Dante fired a bullet that reached its mark, Prince yelped in pain as a bullet entered his skull. His eyes closed and he went limp.

In response Lady shot Dante in the head.

"What the hell?!" Dante yelled, removing the bullet from his bleeding forehead.

"You'll live…" Lady scoffed, trying to hold back tears. "…unlike Prince."

Prince opened a single eye, his jaw widening into a grin. Dante reached for his guns again as Lady gasped in surprise. Prince opened both of his eyes and lazily flicked off the bullet lodged in his skull. He stretched sleepily, as if he had been taking a nap rather than shot dead. Growling cutely, Prince curled against Lady's lap and began to laugh again, his eyes glinting with mischief. Mission accomplished? Dante was definitely jealous.

"So, the freaking thing's still alive…"

------

Author's Notes: Prince, you DAWG! Oh right. What is he doing to Lady?!

What about the amulet Prince had? He swapped it with one he made out of the crystals in the cave, which means his real collar he had in the beginning is gone. Hey, he had to because Dante was suspicious. For now the real collar and amulet is missing but Ver--Prince will retrieve it later again in the story. I can't say how without revealing too much of the plot. (Actually I'm making up about seventy percent of this as I go along…)

My incompetent description skills fail me once again. I wish I could describe Dante and Lady fighting together more stylishly...

Whatever. Long story short, there were demons and they kicked ass!

_**Review please or Lady will aim LOWER!**_

Seriously…


	3. Prince's Identity

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom.

------

Fools. This was one of my thoughts as I walked alongside my 'dear' brother and Arkham's daughter, Mary. Quite frankly her eyes annoy me, they're so much like her father's…

Speaking of Arkham, he was one of the reasons why I was in this mess…forced to travel with these two imbeciles or rather be a proper host and lead them to where the party is at. It's rather hard to be a genial host when one of the guests keeps trying to murder me while the other treats me like a…puppy. Ugh. Maybe I am one but I refuse to succumb to my nature of my form, I wish to retain my dignity. It is rather hard though, I do so like to be scratched behind the ears. 

No! I refuse to be treated like a common house pet! Quickly I leapt aside as Lady attempted to pat me on the head. Another leap as brother sends a stray bullet in my direction by 'accident'. 

It is rather amusing to see them fight though. I listen as they bicker, yet again it was a matter of whether to trust me or kill me. They bicker like a married couple...

It was a mistake to trust me of course, I was leading them to their doom. It was just a matter of gaining their trust and to make them follow me. Hopefully I had succeeded in doing so when I…attended to Lady's injuries. I can't seem to understand why I enjoyed it so much but it must be because of my new form…a part of me loved the taste of her blood, another part of me was disgusted. Strange, I couldn't help myself. Maybe I acted the way I did because I knew it would piss Dante off, and it's still working! Or maybe I knew Arkham would be pissed off to know what I was doing to his daughter. Right, it was Arkham's fault, and Mundus…

------

Flashback

"Crap…" I ached all over, I couldn't remember what had happened…except that I was defeated by Mundus. Damn it. What was I thinking? Just because father was capable of fighting him…

I rubbed my head with my paw in agitation. Wait. Paw? That didn't sound right. 

"Vergil's awake! It worked!" 

I looked up to see Mundus, my large, adorable eyes filled with loathing and surprise. Wait, what? Last time I checked 'adorable' was not in a dictionary of words I would use to describe myself with.

"Are you sure this will work, Arkham? I did not revive you for nothing did I?"

I heard another voice answer from the darkness. "I assure you this will work."

"Really? 'Cause I was planning to give him the form of a badass demonic dark knight…"

"That would be too cool. This is a far better punishment." 

"The hell!" I realized looked at myself, realizing I was now…a puppy? It was true. I was on all fours, a blue collar on my neck held the amulet mother had gave me. My fur was a silvery white and when I turned to see my reflection in a nearby pool of blood…I saw something bloody cute! I barked at my reflection only to see it bark back. Suddenly something caught my eye, I could not help myself and suddenly started chasing my own tail. 

Only after I collapsed from exhaustion did Mundus and Arkham explain things to me. 

"Turn me back…" I yelled weakly. 

"No, since you lost you are to serve me. Remember that, Vergil, Son of Sparta." Mundus paused. "You will be able to return to your pervious form only if you are to complete a task."

"And that would be?"

"You are to lure Dante to a trap so Mundus can have his revenge. Do you have any problems with betraying your own brother?" Arkham interrupted. 

"No, I have no attachment whatsoever. Honestly, do you expect me to have any mercy just because he and I are brothers? Please, the only reason I would be disappointed is because of the fact I would not be the one to execute him…"

"Then we have an understanding?" asked Mundus.

"Yes."

"Not so fast. That's only part of the assignment." said Arkham, annoying Vergil.

"And that would be?"

"Bring me Lady."

"I don't have to."

"On the contrary Mundus maybe the one giving orders but I'm the only one that knows how to change you back." Arkham smirked mysteriously before flipping to a page in the book he always carried around. 

"Why don't you change me back now so I can accomplish my tasks more efficiently?" I asked hopefully. 

Arkham simply shook his head and left, leaving Mundus to explain the mission details to me.

------

Found it. 

Eagerly I flipped trough the pages, searching for a clue, any clue at all about� how I could revert to my more human-like form. 

What is all this crap?

In that book�Arkham carried around I was expecting ancient demonic script and lore…instead what I found was human fairytales and folklore! Cinderella? Beauty and the Beast? I finally stopped to read a promising looking page, what was this? The Frog Prince…? I skim through the story to arrive at one conclusion. This is a wagonload of crap. 

"_Mary had a little lamb, its fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went, The lamb was sure to go_…" The voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, but its serenity was lost amongst the malevolence in its speaker's voice. 

I turned around to see Arkham, who quickly snatched the book up again. "A little late night reading, Vergil? I didn't think you were the type to appreciate fairytales… You should sleep, you have a important assignment tomorrow, don't you?" 

Just great, I didn't learn a single thing.

End Flashback

------

So here I was, the host for a festival of blood, leading these hopeless fools to their doom. 

We had arrived. 

Three familiar glowing crimson eyes were seen. 

A recognizable bald man appeared and yelled, "Fetch!" 

On command I bounded across the air and snatched Dante's amulet off his neck. 

Once the amulet was in my jaws I released it and placed it on my own neck, once I did so I marched over to Arkham's side. 

"You!" Dante unsheathed Rebellion and aimed at Arkham. 

Lady also said 'you' and something extra, what came out was , "You- (insert string of swears)"

"Good boy, Vergil." Arkham commented, instinctively I backed away to avoid being patted on the head. 

"Ver-Vergil?" Lady stammered in confusion. Why did I feel a pang of guilt? Meanwhile my brother was already acting and recklessly charging forward, ready to lop off the head of anything that got in the distance between Mundus and his Rebellion. He did not deserve the blade father left for him…

Guilt, I thought I shouldn't be feeling guilty but I did. Lady ignored Mundus, who Dante was fighting. She even ignored her father, the one she was trying to murder…was me! I dodged and did not retaliate even when a stray bullet or two grazed my skin, I did not want to hurt her. It was not out of mercy but the fact she had to be alive for me to complete my mission. Lady should have been paying attention to her surroundings for she sustained heavy injuries when Arkham broke in and joined the fight. 

"You two were in this together weren't you…?" She asked us between coughing fits in where she released blood. "You bastard…I'll neuter you!" 

I laughed, the same way I did when not long ago I was in her arms. "What's the matter Lady? Didn't you say I was adorable? Weren't you delighted when I licked you?"

Lady gasped in surprise when she realized I could talk, and blushed probably realizing when I licked her it was the equal of a kiss. Wait…why was I thinking about such things! 

"You did what?" Arkham stopped in his tracks.

"Nothing. I simply had a little fun with your daughter…" 

Arkham instantly became enraged, "Consider my offer of ever turning you back to normal void!" 

"Hey, we had a deal!" I growled, "Fine, have it your way…" I quickly grabbed onto Lady by digging into her leg, and dragged her down a nearby hole, back into the underground cave with the bat demons, and my hidden half of Eva's amulet…

------

Author's Note: My first attempt at POV(Point of View) It's Prince's or rather, Vergil's point of view. It's not too horrible is it? Tell me what you think! I'm not really happy with this chapter for some reason, I think it needs more action but I'm horrible at describing fight scenes. Sorry.


End file.
